


Intergalactic Hide and Seek

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: The Doctor Meets the Doctor [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hide and Seek, Humor, Jack Harkness Flirts, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Multiple Masters (Doctor Who), Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: River invites three Doctors, one flirtatious immortal, and a pair of genius twins to play the universe's biggest game of hide and seek ever.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Everyone, The Doctor/River Song
Series: The Doctor Meets the Doctor [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265003
Kudos: 31





	Intergalactic Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a silly fic so here we are :),

"Ladies and gentlemen," River spoke clearly into her megaphone to hee captive audience which consisted of only six people, "I have called you all here today for one reason and one reason only."

Near silence enveloped the beach, the only sounds being the crashing of waves and annoying seagulls flying in the sky.

After a minute or so, one of the members of the audience spoke up. 

"Which is?" The Scottish woman, Missy, promoted.

"I have a proposition," River continued, "I propose the universe's biggest ever... game of hide and seek."

Silence reigned again as her audience all shared looks, some looking giddy and excited, a couple looking confused. 

"Hide and seek?" One of the men standing in front of River asked.

"That's what I said," River confirmed.

"Why?" A Scottish man with impressive eyebrows asked.

"Well, why not?" The megaphone beeped loudly as River answered and they all winced at the noise.

"I'm in!" A man with the least eyebrows ever (though he would insist he had eyebrows, they were just fair) agreed, wringing his hands.

"And me!" A blonde nodded her head vigorously.

"What the heck, count me in," a handsome American man added.

"Fine," the Scotsman huffed.

That left the Scottish woman and her partner in crime. No one knew why they'd been invited, but none of the others standing in the audience were prepared for the strange, long-winded answer that would inevitably come.

Eventually, the duo rolled their eyes together and agreed to play.

"So, how does this work? I assume we can hide wherever we want in all of time and space?" The man with no eyebrows asked.

"Almost," River said then she procured a top hat from who-knows-where and held it out to her audience. "In here, I have six slips of paper. Each slip has a time and a place on it. You will all choose one slip of paper and that will give you your time and location to hide. With me so far?"

The six in front of River nodded their heads, showing they understood. Now that they knew how the game would work, they seemed to be more interested in playing. 

"Good. Now, you will go to your assigned hiding locations and you have a week. If I don't find you within that week, we all meet back here tomorrow at twelve pm. If I do find you, you are allowed to run but if I capture you, you have to help me look for everyone else," River explained.

"I like it," the Scottish woman said with a grin.

"Does the winner get anything? A prize?" The American asked.

"You'll just have to win and find out for yourself," River winked at him.

The audience looked excited by her words and all grinned at each other. 

"So, are you ready to play?" River questioned them. 

Confirmations came from all of them, the group all practically bouncing on the heels of their feet with impatience. 

With a smirk, River reached a hand into top hat and mixed up the paper slips before stopping and holding it out for the others.

They all dove a hand into the top hat and practically fought with each other in order to take a piece of paper.

When they'd all procured a piece, they briught their hands back out of the hat and held the slips to their chests, eyeing each other suspiciously.

"You may check your slips in... three... two... one... Go."

The group all brought the pieces of paper to their faces, as close as they could in order to avoid anyone else seeing it, and checked their locations.

Once they had, they folded them back up and put them back in the top hat at River's request.

"Okay, the time is now," River checked her watch, "eight fifty-four am. You have six hours to reach your locations and hide. Your time starts... now."

With haste, the group all span around, a few of them bumping into each other and started running back up the beach. The American brought his wrist out in front of him and disappeared in a flash of white.

No one batted an eye, all of them too busy trying to get to their ships.

River smirked at their retreating forms and began inputting coordinates into her vortex manipulator. 


End file.
